


So Damn Far Away

by february_02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, also sugar daddy!louis, coffee shop AU, kind of, nick grimshaw is in it but only just a glimpse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february_02/pseuds/february_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works in a coffee shop and Louis is millionaire. A tale as old as time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Macchiato

Harry has been working at Brew for two months when the first man without a bun atop his head comes up to the counter. The coffee shop is definitely what Harry would call alternative, being down a graffitied alleyway and all, and their usual patrons are girls with nose studs and guys with geometric tattoos, and it’s not that he has anything against buns (as he often sports one himself,) but it’s just kind of a shock. He doesn’t say anything for a moment, but luckily the man is flicking through something on his iPhone and simply says “long macchiato, soy milk if you’ve got it please. Quick as you can, love, I’ve got a meeting in New York in 9 hours.”  
Still without saying anything, Harry bustles about, making the coffee, all while puzzled- the guy can’t actually mean he going to New York.  
“Your coffee, sir. Have a nice day.” Harry says, and the guy looks up from his phone for a split second, flashes Harry a smile and says, “You too, kiddo.”

Harry has worked at Brew for another month, and he’s seen this guy six different times. He’s learned that his name is Louis (after he answered his phone with “Go for Louis” which he obviously stole from How I Met Your Mother, but it’s kind of cute nonetheless) he works in finance (again, whilst on the phone he said “Niall are you about to tell the most successful guy in finance that you lost 3 million on fucking Dorito shares?) and that he’s the cutest guy Harry’s ever seen and that Harry has a major crush on him. If he’s going to come in, he’s always in before 8, which means that if it’s after 8 and he hasn’t come in, Harry gets kinda weirdly sad. So weirdly sad that Zayn, the cook and Harry’s best friend at work has started to notice, and tease him mercilessly.  
“Sugar daddy not taking care of his little kitten today, I see?” Zayn says, when he see Harry pouting over a chocolate biscuit in the break room, which is really just one of the tables near the kitchen.  
“No idea what you’re talking about, mate.” Harry says, through a mouthful of biscuit, because it was only like one time that Harry was moaning about not having enough money to go to his friend Ed’s gig, and Louis tucked a fifty pound note into Harry’s shirt pocket and told him to have fun.  
"I have no sugar daddy apart from the one over there.” Harry gestures to sugar pot next to the coffee machine, and Zayn groans at the pun.  
“That was awful, Harry.” Zayn says, and wanders back to the kitchen.

It’s weird that Zayn keeps referring to Louis as Harry’s sugar daddy, because Louis’ probably at most ten years older than Harry, and he thought that sugar daddies had to be at least twenty years older than their companions. But Louis definitely has the whole rich older man thing going for him, which Harry unashamedly digs. Not that he would ever date a man just for his money, but the flat he shares with Liam is really shitty. Even just spending one night at someone like Louis’ place would be twenty times better than another night in what he and Liam have affectionately named “Shitty Rat Hole ft. the Cockroaches”. It’s not exactly the Hilton. 

The day after a cockroach scuttles over Harry’s foot while he’s watching TV, Louis comes in, wearing a beautiful crisp blue suit.  
“A hot chocolate, please, with as many marshmallows as you can swing without getting in trouble.” He orders, and Harry quirks an eyebrow.  
“No macchiato?” Harry questions, and Louis shakes his head with a smile.  
“Ah, that’s only when I’m off to work and need to stay awake- Right now, all I need is to go home with a warm hot chocolate in my belly and go to sleep.” Louis says, so Harry reaches under the counter for the chocolate powder and gets to work. He puts three marshmallows in to melt into the drink, and then stacks four more on top.  
“How’s that for marshmallows?” Harry asks, and Louis smiles.  
“You spoil me, Harry.” Louis then proceeds to pull out a slim silver flask, and add a generous quantity to his hot chocolate.  
“Louis, I’d hate to sound like your mum, but it’s 7:52am, and I’m not really too sure you should be drinking any type of alcohol.” Harry says, and Louis laughs.  
“Very sweet of you, kid, but it’s 11:52pm in Los Angeles, which is the time that my body thinks it is, so I think i’ll be right. Don’t worry, though, I’m not driving. I’m going straight home in a cab, where I will go straight to sleep. The bourbon is to knock me out.” Louis gives Harry a wink, and gathers up his drink and his marshmallows, popping one into his mouth as he goes.

Three days later, at 9:35am when Harry has totally given up hope of seeing Louis, he comes running in, tie undone, shirt untucked and hair still messed up on one side where he must have slept on it.  
“Double macchiato, as fast as you possibly can Harry, I’ve got to be in Madrid as soon as possible and I feel like a steamroller has squished my brain.” Harry fumbles a little, taken aback at seeing Louis at such an odd time, but he works quickly, while out of the corner of his eye, he watches Louis get himself in order.  
“Are you ok?” Harry asks, as Louis mutters to himself.  
“Bloody alarm didn’t go off,” Louis says, almost to himself as he ties his tie. “And then the bloody lift was broken so I had to take the stairs down thirty six flights- And then the fucking taxi driver decides to completely fuck me over, taking the worst way possible-” He continues as he tucks in his shirt. “But if I don’t have this coffee, which is already costing me precious time, I’ll fall asleep in a meeting that could cost me my career, as well as hundreds of millions of pounds for the company, probably, so no, considering this is very close to the worst day in my fucking life, I’m not ok, no.” Louis combs one last hand through his hair, and then flops dramatically on the counter.  
“Well, uh- here’s your coffee.” Harry places it next to where Louis is groaning into the countertop. “I actually did a triple shot, so you probably won’t sleep for a week, but you definitely won’t fall asleep in your meeting. Can’t have you losing hundreds of millions of pounds, can I?” Harry says, and Louis finally smiles.  
“You’re a god send. I hope your day is better than mine, love.” Louis says, and speed walks out of the coffee shop.


	2. Dreams

Harry is in the coffee shop, and it’s pretty much deserted. He’s just wiping down the last table, ready to close up for the day, when someone comes through the door.  
“Sorry, we’re closed-” Harry begins to say as he looks up, but he stops when he sees it’s Louis.  
“Louis, what are you-” Harry starts again, but Louis simply crosses the room, grabs hold of Harry’s face and leans up to kiss him, pushing him back onto the table Harry had just finished wiping. Just as Harry is about to get Louis’ pants unbuttoned, he hears a loud beeping- which is very odd in the deserted cafe, but makes a lot more sense when he realises he’s actually in his bed at home, achingly hard and his alarm is going off.   
He jerks off in the shower, and then spends the day hoping that Louis won’t come in to the shop. 

Harry works two more months, almost every day and doesn’t see Louis at all- and he’s beginning to think that his dream about wanting to sleep with Louis has somehow scared him off, so he resolves to stop being so creepy and puts all his efforts into his work, which is actually a good thing because some guy who’s famous on Instagram posted about them and now they’re getting more customers than ever. 

Harry comes in after two days off and Zayn immediately smirks at him.   
“Here, bacon and eggs. On the house, stud.” Zayn says, and Harry regards them suspiciously.   
“How much of your spit is there in these eggs?” Harry asks cautiously, and Zayn laughs.  
“No spit in the eggs, mate. Enjoy.” Harry takes the plate relievedly, because he’d rushed out of the house without grabbing breakfast and he’s pretty sure the lady next to him on the bus could hear his stomach rumbling.   
“Oh, and your boyfriend came in while you were off. Both days, too. Asked about you from Nick up at the counter. In his exact words, he said ‘Where’s the curly haired lad? Always got his shirt undone- I swear no more than three buttons were done up last time I came in.’”  
Harry droops, because Louis was right- he had a habit of unbuttoning his shirt to deal with the heat of the coffee machine. Not only had he missed Louis completely, but now all his coworkers were sure to tease him about what Louis said, and Louis probably thought he was a right knob, walking around with his shirt undone. He nibbles forlornly on a bit of bacon, which slightly cheers his spirit until Zayn says “Didn’t say anything about the bacon.” Which has Harry spitting and wiping his mouth. _Wow_ he needs more mature friends. 

Three days later, Louis finally comes in, and Harry visibly brightens, which he realises is kinda dumb considering he barely knows this guy, but he can’t help it. Louis has something over him. Harry then realises that’s he’s only got four buttons done up, and he hastily tries to button the other ones up.   
“So that idiot with the quiff told you what I said?” Louis says with a smirk, and Harry nods, blushing a little.  
“I didn’t mean it in a rude way. I like my coffee with a show! I came in to get a coffee when I really should have been meeting associates in Tokyo, and all I got was some floppy haired smart mouth.” Harry grins at Louis’ description of Nick, and says “I was worried you'd stopped coming here, after you were gone so long.”  
“Stop coming here? You make the best soy macchiato outside of Italy, I’m certainly not going to stop coming here- the butterfly and I have become good mates.” Harry’s confused for a minute, and then realises Louis is referring to the one tattooed on his chest, which Harry takes as a good sign in terms of whether or not Louis likes him (he’s pretty sure staring at someone’s chest has got to mean some sort of like) so he decides to take a chance, and starts with “Listen, Louis, this may be totally weird and out of nowhere, but would you maybe want to-” Louis cuts over him with a “Sorry, Harry, I gotta take this,” swiping right on his phone and saying “Please, tell me what creative way you’ve found to fuck up this time, Niall.” Louis mouths an apology at Harry and grabs his coffee, while berating someone named Niall over the phone. And that’s that, it seems. It seems like this is a sign from the universe that it’s really not meant to be.

Except that next time Louis comes in it’s just gone one and he’s not dressed in a suit- he’s wearing what looks like a very soft t-shirt and absolutely lovely jeans, and says, “Long soy macchiato please, to have here.” So Harry pulls out their nicest mismatched mug, and makes Louis’ coffee with a smile.   
“Have you got a break soon? I want to talk to you.” Louis says, and Harry replies “Uh- yeah, in like ten minutes? Go have a seat and I’ll come join you.” The lunch rush has mostly died down, so Harry wipes down tables, every so often shooting Louis a smile.  
Finally, after what feels like about seven years, Simon, the manager comes over and says, “Harry, for god’s sake go on your break, you’ve been wiping that same table for five minutes.” So Harry grabs his water bottle from underneath the counter and steals a half of a burger and a handful of fries from what Zayn has made himself for lunch. Zayn begins to bitch at him, but Harry cuts him off by saying “Louis’ here and I’m having lunch with him.” and Zayn just smirks after that.


	3. Wharf

“You wanted to speak to me?” Harry says, and Louis nods.  
“Great coffee, first off. Always tastes better in a mug, I wish I had time to sit down more often.” Louis says, and Harry smiles, pleased at the thought of Louis lounging around the coffee shop all the time.  
“Now, last time I was here, I rudely interrupted you to stop my business partner from driving our company into the ground. I think you were going to ask me something?” Louis smiles, as if he already knows what Harry is going to say, so Harry takes a deep breath and says “Just uh- just wondering if maybe sometime- like, no pressure but you might want to go out with me?” Harry manages to spit out.  
Louis frowns, and Harry quickly says “Oh, god, I knew this was creepy and weird, because I’m just the guy who makes your coffee or whatever and you’ve probably already got some beautiful boyfriend- or girlfriend oh god I didn’t even-” Harry is babbling out of control. He’s about totally blow it with a very funny and attractive guy, and he can’t stop bloody talking.  
“Harry, calm down.” Louis says, and Harry manages to stop, taking a deep breath. “First of all,” Louis says “Coffee is a direct line to my heart, so you’ve already got points for being an excellent barista. Two, I’m not in any kind of committed relationship, apart from my work. Three, I would really like to go on a date with you. But.”  
“But?” Harry says, confused, and utterly in shock that the guy he’s been secretly kind of in love with has for some reason decided to return his affection.  
“Harry, I’m probably ten or twelve years your senior. Surely you want to date someone your own age?” Louis says, and Harry shakes his head.  
“Uh, well, not for the moment at least. Not that I don’t like guys my age, but I- I really quite like you, Louis, and I’d be very interested in seeing where that goes. And it’s not like you’re fifty years my senior, or anything.” Harry says with a laugh, which Louis joins in with.  
“Yes, unless you’re negative 15 years old, I’m not fifty years older than you.” Louis says, and watches as Harry does the math.  
“So you’re eleven years older than me?” He says, and Louis takes a second, obviously doing his own math and then says “Yeah, must be.” It's slightly awkward for a moment, but then Harry says “When’s your birthday?”  
“December 24th, day before Christmas.” Louis answers, and Harry says “Are you the type of person who likes it, or hates it?”  
“I like it. All my friends know how much I love my birthday, and my mum was always really sweet about separating the two days completely, so yeah, I do like it.” And just like that, they’re off talking again, and Harry thinks yeah, maybe this could work. 

Half an hour later, when Harry’s really due back behind the counter, he makes his apologies, and heads back, much to Zayn’s delight, who wastes no time in make loud and ostentatious kissing noises. When Harry turns back a couple of minutes later, after finally shutting Zayn up by threatening to through all his prepped grated carrot on the ground, Louis is gone. When Harry goes to clear his table, Louis has written his number onto the napkin under his cup, which Harry quickly shoves in his pocket. He texts Louis later that night, a waving hand and a frog. He leaves it for a moment, before considering whether he should add “This is Harry” when he receives a text back saying “Hello, Harry.” With a little sun next to it.  
Harry quickly types “Hello!”, and then pauses. What do you say in this situation? When they’re sitting face to face, it all comes so easily, but over text he's suddenly at a complete loss of what to say. He thinks for a moment longer, and then types back “How come you weren’t jet setting off somewhere today?” His phone lies silent for a couple of minutes, and then buzzes to life. “A rare day off. Of course, I'm sure in my 36 hour absence, Niall will manage to send our stock price plummeting, but I needed it.”  
“Who is Niall, btw?” Harry types back, and his phone buzzes soon after.  
“My business partner, and long time best friend. He’s great with clients, but terrible with almost everything else.” Louis has typed back, and Harry smiles.  
“And why did you need the day off? Are you working too hard?” Harry says, adding adding a tired emoji.  
“They don’t pay me hundreds of thousands of pounds to sit on my arse all day.” Louis adds two money bags after his text.  
“Must be nice to consistently have more than double figures in your account, though?” Harry types back.  
“It has its perks. Speaking of- what are you doing two weeks from Monday? I need to repay you for the delicious coffee, and I have the perfect idea.” Louis texts back, so Harry pulls up the roster he’d taken a photo of, and checks. “I’m as free as bird! Although you do PAY me for the coffee, so there’s really no need.” Harry types, adding the sunglasses emoji along with his text.  
“Great! Come by Fulham Riverside, Imperial Wharf. I’ll meet you at the Costa opposite the art gallery.” Comes the reply text, and Harry takes a second to call out “Liam?”  
Liam appears at his door a moment later.  
“What's Fulham Riverside like?”  
“Uh- it’s very, very nice. Weston from work took me with him to meet a client going through his fourth divorce over there three months ago. He said his house was worth at least 3 million, didn’t want his ex-wife getting an asset like that.” Liam replies.  
“Ok, well you remember Louis, the guy from the coffee shop?” Liam nods.  
“Well, he lives there. And- ok, long story short, he came in today and we exchanged numbers, and now he wants to meet me there for a date.” Harry says, and Liam’s jaw drops open.  
“Jesus christ Harry you’re dating a millionaire.” Liam says, and Harry replies “Well, not dating, exactly, but-“  
“Close enough! What’s he got planned for you guys? Private jet to a private island?” Liam says with a laugh.  
“You know what? I don’t even mind, really.” Harry says.  
“Surely it’ll be something extravagant, though? He's totally loaded, right?” Liam asks, and Harry pauses, thinking it over.  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s not about the money, for me.” Harry says, and Liam coos.  
“You really like this guy, huh?” Liam and says, and Harry nods, smiling.  
“I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally like to respect canon, but i simply can't accept that Harry Styles does not use emojis. Also please excuse my attempt to add real british place names into this- being from Australia I just googled "rich places in London" and drew Fulham Riverside out of that.


	4. Pétrus 1998

Two weeks later, Harry is nervously pulling on his collar, the coffee he ordered sitting almost untouched on the table. He’d really wanted to look nice for Louis, not his normal casual workwear, so he’s buttoned almost all the buttons on his shirt, and worn his jeans with the least amount of holes.  
Louis comes through the doors two minutes later, and Harry is again taken aback at the lack of business attire. Louis is wearing a button-down and some very nice pants, so Harry takes a moment to take him in. He gets a little flutter in his stomach thinking about what Louis could possibly have planned for him. 

“Harry, hi! How are you?” Louis asks, and Harry stands to greet Louis. There’s a brief moment where they both seem unsure if they should hug, but then Louis pulls him close, and Harry takes a moment to let his nerves fade away. 

“Have you eaten?” Louis asks when they pull away, and Harry shakes his head. “Wasn’t sure what you had planned.”  
“That’s good, I know a great little place near here.” Harry stands, and Louis leads the way out of Costa and into the street.  
“It’s only a little ways from here, but that’s good- it’ll give us a chance to catch up! What’s new with you, Harry?” Louis asks, and Harry takes a moment to think.  
“Not too much. We ran out of hydroponic lettuce yesterday, and I swear Zayn almost killed our manager.” Louis chuckles, asking “Is that the chef out the back?”  
“Yeah, that’s Zayn. He’s a great guy, but he takes his fruit and veg very seriously. I once tried to bring out a dish without a garnish on it, and he literally smacked me on the back of my hand. Like, made me stick out my hand so he could smack it with a spatula.” Louis’ really laughing now, so much so that he stops paying attention and they walk a couple of restaurants too far. They turn around, and then Louis stops at a place called Chez Avocat.  
“After you,” He says, and Harry walks in to a very fancy restaurant. He tugs nervously at his collar again, saying to Louis in a hushed tone “Am I dressed appropriately?”  
“Of course, Harry.” One of the waiters spots them, and rushes over.  
“Mr Tomlinson, fantastic to see you sir. Your usual table?” He says, and Louis shakes his head. “Somewhere a little more cosy I think, Jerry.”  
“I’m often here for business meetings, the guys here know me pretty well. We always eat up at the bar, more blokey, but I thought you’d like something a little more traditional.” Louis says as they follow the waiter.  
“Does this suit you, sir?” Jerry asks gesturing to a table in the corner, and Louis nods.  
“Do you like red wine, Harry?” Louis asks as they sit down.  
“Yes, definitely.” Harry says, and Louis says to the waiter who’s just appeared “Two glasses of your Pétrus 1998, Maurice.”  
“Certainly, sir.” Maurice answers, and dashes off to fetch the drinks. Louis has just started what is sure to be a hilarious story about Niall in Japan when Maurice returns, and they take a moment to sip from their glasses. Louis sets his glass down and asks Harry “What do you think?”  
“Mmm… nice bouquet- very fruity undertones… yes, a very good year.” Louis looks briefly surprised, and Harry laughs.  
“I literally have no idea. Liam and I like watching Gordon Ramsay and he’s always saying stuff like that.” Louis laughs quietly.  
“To the right buyer, bottles of this can sell for £20,000.” Harry almost spits out the mouthful of £20,000 wine he’s just taken.  
“And here I was, thinking it tasted no different to the Grapevine Merlot I buy from Aldi.” Louis snorts a laugh at this and Harry says “Better not say that to Maurice, huh?”  
“I think he would literally have a heart attack,” Louis says, and they snigger into their wine for a little while.  
Another waiter comes by to give them the menus and Harry can tell the dishes are expensive because they don’t even list the prices next to the food.  
Louis watches Harry look around the restaurant, and then says “I hope you don’t think this is all too much, Harry. I haven’t had a first date in a while, I wasn’t sure if this place was too “look at all my money.”” Harry laughs.  
“If I’m honest? My last first date took place at a Burger King. That is definitely a relationship I am glad to leave behind.” Harry says, and Louis quirks an eyebrow.  
“Well, with such a great first date, I can see how it would be hard to keep that level of romance going.” Louis says and Harry laughs a little too loudly, getting a very disdainful look from a snooty looking woman one table over.  
“Anything take your fancy, Harry?” Louis asks as they peruse the menu, and Harry decides “Seared tenderloin with steamed broccolini and fresh beetroot, with sea salt crusted hand cut potato chunks.” Harry says, and Louis says “Steak and chips?”  
“Yes, steak and chips. Unless you recommend something else, food connoisseur?”  
“No, no, I think you’ve made a great choice. I’ll be having the braised sea bass with fresh wintergreens and maybe steal a couple of your “sea salt crusted hand cut potato chunks”.” Louis says.  
“Fish and chips?” Harry asks, and Louis chuckles. He then says “I dare you to order our meals in the poshest voice you can do.”  
“You’re on.” Harry agrees. Louis signals to a passing waiter, and Harry takes a moment to compose himself, before saying in his smarmiest voice the most fancy descriptions for steak and chips, and fish he’s ever read. He daren’t look at Louis, who he can hear taking very deep breaths to contain his laughter, or he’ll crack, but he gets through the order and the waiter flounces off with a simple “Excellent choice, sir.”  
“You are fantastic.” Louis says, and Harry can do nothing but smile how he thinks rich people smile and say “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’ve six bentleys in the garage and I don’t know what a loan is.” Louis almost honks with laughter, and he’s sure if Louis wasn’t basically throwing money at them, the staff would have long ago kicked them out. They chat for a while, and Louis gets to finish his story about Niall in Japan which of course ends in Niall very embarrassed, which Harry is quickly realising is his favourite kind of Niall story. The food is sublime, and Louis does steal some of Harry’s sea salt potato chunks when he thinks Harry’s not looking (which he always is, but it’s kind of cute anyway.)  
The waiter brings around the dessert menu, and Louis immediately says “Oh, I couldn’t” patting his almost non-existent belly, but Harry just rolls his eyes at that, and orders the largest dessert he can find with two spoons.  
“Thought we’d bit a bit cute and coupley,” He explains to Louis who seems to have no obligation.  
A quite sizeable dish full of ice cream, chocolate sauce and those funny sticks made of wafers is delivered to their table, and Harry immediately digs in. Louis hums and haws, to which Harry says, through a mouthful of the best dessert he’s ever had “C’mon, Lou. It’s delicious.”  
Louis tentatively dips his spoon in, taking a small spoonful of ice cream. “That’s divine.” He says, eyes closed for effect. Harry nudges Louis’ foot under the table, and says “Do you think ‘Too Much Chanel Perfume lady’ next to you would freak out if you started feeding me?”  
“Oh no doubt. Same goes for ‘Wine Stain on Tie’ guy to your left.” Louis sees Harry’s hopeful eyes, and then says “Harry, I take clients here! I have to be respectable!” Harry brings out the pout, and Louis caves, saying “One. Spoonful. And no When Harry Met Sally business.” Louis picks up his spoon daintly and scoops on a large serve of ice-cream and chocolate syrup.  
“Try it, babe.” Louis says, and Harry’s so glad Louis’ playing along, opening up a little more and more. He behaves for the most part, but can’t resist one sinful moan and Louis goes faintly red.  
“You are the worst.” He mutters to Harry, who simply pretends he has no idea what Louis is talking about.  
Louis orders another glass for them both, and they tipsily get about halfway through the dessert before Louis decides he really has had enough, and Harry’s starting to feel uncomfortably full, so Louis calls for the check.  
It all seem so seamless to Harry, who knows just how flurried they all get at the cafe when it’s busy. But here, everything seems to run right on schedule. Louis’ card is returned, and they make their way out into the street.  
“I’ve had a great time, Louis.” Harry says, a little shy because it was a great time, but Louis might not have any interest in seeing him again, considering he is kind of like a street urchin compared to Louis.  
“Me too, Harry. You didn’t- you don’t want a nightcap?” Louis asks, and Harry really doesn’t have sex on the first date; but this some how this doesn’t feel like their first date. It feels like they might’ve been in some kind of relationship for a little while now. At least, that’s what he tries to convince himself while trying not to listen to the very aroused part of his brain that really want to hold Louis down and fuck him into what is surely a very expensive mattress.  
“Well, if by nightcap you mean another drink and then I go home, I think I’ll just go home. However, if the nightcap is code for sex, I’m down.” Louis laughs, and says “The second. Unless you want to be wined and dined some more?”  
“So that explains the fancy meal. Just wanted to get in my pants. Can’t say it’s the first time. I’m yours.” Louis leads them to a taxi, and pauses for a minute to say “Yours, or mine?”  
“Do you enjoy cockroaches?” Harry asks, to which he is met with “No.” and Louis giving the driver his address.  
Harry manages to restrain himself in the cab, sitting about a foot away from Louis just to make sure, but as soon as they’re in the lift and begin their ascent- “Thirty six floors, really?” “Be thankful you’re not walking up them”- He pushes Louis back against the wall, kissing him long and hard. “Couldn’t wait. Sorry.” He says, into Louis’ ear, fisting a hand in his shirt, and Louis breathes back, “S’all good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter! I debated whether or not to put the sex scene in this chapter, but it seems you'll have to wait- but I hope you enjoyed Louis and Harry's first date!


	5. Poached Eggs

The lift stops at floor twenty one, Louis and Harry immediately wrenching themselves apart. A young couple who seems not at all fooled considering their heavy breathing and mussed hair says “We’ll wait.” and then as the door closes, Louis pulls Harry back to him, mouthing at his neck and stroking hands through his hair. The lift dings again, but this time they’re thankfully at Louis’ floor, so they make their way to Louis’ door, breaking apart for another brief moment while Louis struggles with his lock.  
“And you’re sure you’ve only had two glasses of wine?” Harry asks from where he’s lounging against the door frame, but Louis simply replies with a “Shut up, you.”  
Finally, they’re inside, and Louis makes short work of Harry’s shirt, kissing along his collar bones. “I want you to fuck me.” Louis whispers, and Harry’s getting harder by the second, so he just murmurs his assent, undoing Louis’ pants. “Bedroom?” Harry asks, and Louis begins to lead him there.  
“Beautiful view.” Harry remarks, and Louis turns around, starting to say “Yeah, I love the city at-” before realising Harry was unashamedly talking about his ass.  
“You’re dirty.” Louis says, almost in admiration, and leans up to kiss Harry again. Louis leads them backwards to his bedroom and pulls Harry down onto the bed with him.  
“Wait here. Make yourself comfortable.” Louis says, disappearing into what Harry guesses is the bathroom, so he shimmies out of his jeans, and sits against the headboard in just his boxers. Louis returns minute later, and climbs up the bed to where Harry is waiting, positioning himself straddled across Harry’s lap. “I want you to open me up, and then I want to ride you right here, just so I can kiss you anytime I want.” It’s sweet and dirty at the same time, and Harry can’t help but add “I love it when you’re bossy.” Because Louis takes complete control and Harry’s really digging it. He holds a finger out for Louis to suck, and then liberally applies some of the lube that Louis brought back from the bathroom with him. He starts gentle, pushing and probing slowly, until Louis is moaning for more, so he slowly sinks his finger in. Louis’ tighter than Harry could have dreamed, so he coaxes a second finger into Louis because otherwise they’re really going to have a problem. Louis is just starting to move with Harry’s hand, which he takes as a good sign, so he pulls out his fingers, spreads some more lube on a third finger amid Louis’ confused “Why the fuck have you stopped?” and then gets a long moan from him as he sinks the three fingers back in. Louis is fucking himself on Harry’s fingers, impatient, so Harry says “Want to take me now?” and Louis almost begs. Harry removes his fingers, rolls on the condom Louis hands him and then helps Louis down, where they moan together. Louis’ sweat slick as he moves against Harry, chest to chest and it’s amazing- Louis holds Harry’s hair back, pulling a little, testing, and Harry moans almost unconsciously, goose bumps on his arms, so Louis pulls a little more, properly now till Harry’s saying “More, fuck, Louis oh- oh god,” Louis leans in to suck a love bite on Harry’s throat, biting a little, and it’s funny how Louis already knows what he likes. Harry can’t angle his hips much from this angle, so he lets Louis do most of the work, murmuring how good Louis is, how tight, how beautiful. Louis’ just moaning, pushing forwards a little again and again, a high, totally lost in sensation moan till he’s shuddering, cock leaking onto Harry’s chest. Harry’s close, tightens his grip on Louis’ ass and Louis squeezes back, bring Harry closer. Harry comes, holding Louis tight, simply thinking _this is good._

Harry is very comfortable just lying down to go to sleep, but then Louis is saying "Honestly Harry, I refuse to have semen all over my lovely cotton sheets. Come on.” and he's being hauled out of bed following Louis to the shower. They kiss lazily and Louis scrubs them both with something fruity and sudsy. Harry leads Louis back to bed, both half asleep, and he kisses Louis, once, twice more before murmuring “Night.”

Harry wakes up to Louis pressed along his back, kissing his shoulder softly. "Good morning, little spoon.” Louis murmurs, and and Harry chuckles. “Good morning fish knife.”  
“Breakfast?” Louis questions, and Harry turns to face him. “Actually, I had something else in mind, if you’d like. Since you were so good to me last night, I thought I’d return the favour.” Louis seems a little confused, but willing, so Harry coaxes Louis onto his back, pushes the sheets off and kisses a trail down to just below Louis’ belly button. “Is this ok with you?” Harry asks, and Louis nods fervently. Harry spreads one hand over Louis’ belly, and starts with little kitten licks to the head of Louis’ cock. He moves his hand down to cup Louis’ balls as he takes Louis a little deeper, the whole head in Harry’s mouth. Louis sighs softly, threading a hand through Harry’s hair, and Harry slides Louis in a little deeper. Louis is impatient- and Harry pulls off long enough to say “It’s all instant gratification with you, isn’t it my love?” and then ducks his head, effectively cutting off what was sure to be an indignant response. Harry already loves how Louis loses himself in the moment, how he moans long and high, fisting one hand in the sheets and the other in Harry’s hair. Harry has a rhythm up, and he slows just slightly to reach a hand up and rub one of Louis’ nipples, sending Louis over the edge. He comes in great shakes, heaving breathes and one hand still tugging at Harry’s hair. He looks totally blissed out, his face relaxing and he beckons Harry up, kissing him without hesitation.  
“Now I definitely have to make you breakfast.”

Louis does make them breakfast; poached eggs on toast and the eggs are cooked to perfection, runny enough to soak his bread in eggy goodness. Harry follows Louis out onto a beautiful balcony, and Louis really does have an amazing view. Harry can see right out into the bay, and he watches the expensive yachts cruise around for a couple of minutes. All he can see from his bedroom window at home is the apartment building next door.

Louis nudges his foot under the table, and asks “What are you thinking about?” It’s nothing really; Harry’s not really thinking about anything, but he says “You, of course.”  
“Exactly like it should be.” Louis preens, and Harry thinks to himself that Louis is definitely something- how he can be so sure of himself, even bare-chested with a bit of egg in his artful stubble.  
“Let me get that.” Harry says, wiping below Louis’ lip. “Cheers,” Louis says, and then pauses, looking thoughtfully out into the world. “I really like you, Harry.” He says.  
“But?” Harry interjected.  
Louis pauses for minute, holds eye contact with Harry and then says “Nothing. That’s all I was going to say.” Louis pauses again, and then mutters “Christ.”  
“What?” Harry asks, and Louis just snorts, passing him a spoon.  
“Have a look at your neck, love.”  
Harry shifts the spoon until he can see his reflection, and there, on the side of his neck is a quite substantial hickey.  
“You were enjoying yourself, huh?” He says, and Louis chuckles, admitting “I get a little- territorial when I’m hard.”

Louis has a Skype business call at 10:30, and they slept later than they each normally do, so Harry really has to get going by the time they’ve finished their eggs. He traces their path the night before, getting dressed in yesterday’s clothes. It’s 10:25 and Louis’ all set up in his office, pressed business shirt and tie on top, and the boxers he wore to sleep on the bottom. Harry laughs a little, and gives Louis a very dirty kiss because he’s not sure when they’ll see each other again, and Louis whines as he goes, saying “Well that’s just mean.”  
Harry lets himself out of the apartment, and on his descent, the lift opens on the same young couple as the night before. Harry recognises them, and they recognise him right back. It’s awkward for a half a beat, and then the girl says “Good night?” and all three of them have a good laugh.  
Harry wishes them a good day as they part ways just outside Louis’ building, and Harry finds himself a cab, and heads back to Liam and his apartment.


	6. English Breakfast and Caramel Macchiatos

Harry doesn’t have to be back at Brew until 4 that afternoon, when he’s filling in for Matt who, lucky man that he is, is on holiday in Spain. Harry takes a long shower, and then wanders out into the kitchen to find some lunch.

Liam’s sitting at their table, munching on a sandwich. He gives Harry a look up and down, eyes pausing on Harry’s throat. Self-conciously he presses a hand there, and feels the love bite Louis had worked on last night.  
“So you had a good night.” Liam says, and Harry feels himself blush faintly.  
“Oh, nothing special.” Harry says, playing it cool, but he knows Liam isn’t fooled.  
“You gotta tell me though; how rich is this guy? Because I thought we both agreed that you don’t sleep with people on the first date anymore.” Liam says, and it strikes Harry that Liam thinks that this is somehow about Louis’ money.  
“I mean, he’s undeniably extremely rich. But it’s- that’s not why I did it. I haven’t felt this way about someone since-” Harry starts, and Liam finishes “Yeah, I know. As long as he treats you right. Or I’ll have to kill him, you know that.”  
“I know the rules, Liam.” Harry says, laughing a little, and begins making himself a sandwich.

Unfortunately for Harry, the love bite does not escape Zayn either. After Liam’s teasing, Harry had tried his best to put it out of his mind, so when Zayn says “Hey, do you get eczema?” Harry says confusedly “No?”  
“Right, ok. So you do have a massive hickey on your neck.” He says, and Harry goes to return to the coffee machine, seemingly the only thing that doesn’t tease him about his hickey. Zayn stops him though, saying “So you finally went on a date with Richie Rich?”  
“He has a name, and it’s definitely not that.” Harry says, a little affronted. He like Louis, and contrary to Outkast’s lyrics, he does not get geeked at the sight of an ATM receipt.  
Harry’s just about to tell Zayn exactly that, when a guy comes wandering into the cafe, dressed in a lovely grey suit. He looks around the cafe, clearly looking for someone.  
“Can I help you at all, sir?” Harry asks, and the guy turns at the sound of his voice.  
“Just wondering if this is the right place; Brew?” he asks, and Harry nods. “That’s us!” He says, and the guy nods “Yeah, just wasn’t too sure because you guys don’t have a sign up.”  
“Our manager thinks that makes us more mysterious. Isn’t that right, Zayn?” Harry turns to Zayn, because he knows from past experience that Zayn secretly loves how _underground_ and _authentic_ their cafe is, but Zayn isn’t preparing a five-minute spiel on their aura of mystery. Instead, Zayn is staring unblinkingly at their newest patron.  
“Zayn?” Harry queries and Zayn seems to come back to life a little, saying “Yeah, mysterious.” Before disappearing into the kitchen.

  
“Can I get you anything?” Harry asks the mysterious gentleman, who tears his eyes from the swinging doors Zayn disappeared behind, and says “yeah, English breakfast for me, and a caramel macchiato.” Harry nods, scrawling the order down and directs the man to a seat, before turning his attention to the coffee machine. He makes up the drinks, but when he looks up, the man seems to have moved to their outside seating. Harry scoops up the drinks, and walks outside, quickly seeing the guy he’s looking for. He walks over, setting down the drinks, and the man thanks him, and then stands to greet his guest who has just arrived, which, to Harry’s surprise, turns out to be Louis.  
“Harry!” Louis exclaims, giving him a hug, and then steps back to look at his neck.  
“Oh, Christ, you really bruise like a peach, huh?” he says, and then says “Niall, meet Harry. Harry, this is Niall.” It all clicks into place now- this is Dorito loving, loud masturbating, money losing Niall. Harry can’t help but grin, saying “An honour, really.”  
“Oh god, Louis, what’ve you told the poor boy.” Niall says in fake horror, and Louis laughs, saying “Only the same stories you think are appropriate to tell on first dates.”  
“If I can explain, Harry; the girl only _thought_ she could hear me masturbating, it was actually just that I was playing a particularly exciting game of FIFA-” Niall starts to explain, but Harry cuts him off, saying “Everything Louis told me only enamoured me with you more. It’s great to put a face to the infamous name, really, it is.”  
“Well, before Niall can embarrass himself anymore, we should get started with our meeting. What time do you get off, Harry? Are you free for a drink tonight?”  
Harry feels briefly annoyed at his past self for agreeing to go to singles night with Liam at their local bar two weeks ago, and says “Already booked, unfortunately. But maybe later in the week?”  
“I’d like that,” Louis says with a smile. Harry smiles back, and walks back towards the kitchens, but is stopped in his tracks by a loud “YUCK,”  
He spins back around, and Louis is sitting there, looking disgusted. Niall looks completely confused, and starts to say “Lou, it’s a caramel macchiato, like you like-” Louis looks very betrayed for a moment, before saying “I like long macchiatos, Niall, and you know I can’t do dairy! For gods sake, Niall!” Louis looks around for a moment, before unceremoniously dumping six sugar packets, paper and all into Niall’s tea.  
“I’ll get you some fresh drinks,” Harry says with a smile; Niall was exactly how he’d imagined him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... We're back! I put off writing this for ages under the guise of being "busy" but let's face it, i'm not going to get less busy, and I missed this story! I have an idea for the next chapter, but probably don't hold your breathe, who knows when that will appear!  
> Song is Outkast-Roses  
> Also I don't claim to know how badly Harry bruises, I just wrote him that way to make myself feel better about the time I went to work with a huge hickey and got made fun of.


	7. Bourbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs into an old friend.

Two weeks later, Harry returns home from his shift at Brew to the sound of loud house music. So loud in fact, he can hear it coming from his apartment from while he’s still in the stairwell.

“Harry!” Liam exclaims when Harry opens the door. A drunken chorus echoes Liam’s statement- their apartment is filled with Liam and Harry’s university friends.

“Wow, what- what a welcome!” Their apartment smells of a mixture of alcohol and over-powering cologne, although it certainly covers up the faint hint of mould that usually permeates.

“Well, Tom made a very good point that we haven’t all been out in a while, and Sarah said she was free and then it all just- started from there! So we’re all going out- that means you, Styles!”

“I mean, as you can see I just got home from work, and you are… ready!” Harry says, looking down at his coffee stained shirt and messy trousers.

“Well then you better catch up, mate!” Dave, who was living with them before he moved in with his girlfriend, says. Harry’s tired, and he burned his hand on the milk frothing jug more than once today, but he really has missed his old friends, so he throws his hands up and says “Get me a drink!”

Liam presses a cup into his hands, and Harry takes a sip, before gagging.

“Oh god, what is that?” Harry asks, and Liam coughs a little, guiltily, before saying “Uh- bourbon and Fanta. James nicely brought some Bourbon from his work, but I couldn’t stomach the bourbon all by itself so I wanted to add a mixer, but all we had was milk and Fanta so I added that, but uh- in hindsight, the Fanta was a mistake.”

Harry is taken back to his student days and chuckles a little- it almost feels like an insult to drink something like this after the wine he and Louis had at Chez Avocat. They all cheer him on though, so he holds his nose and downs the cup in one, almost vomiting.

“I’m getting dressed, and then we’re going somewhere that serves proper drinks!” This is met with more cheers- Harry suspects he wasn’t the only one subjected to Liam’s Fanta-Bourbon concoction.

 

Three hours later, Harry is thoroughly drunk, and having a very in-depth conversation with James about how Bourbon is actually made.

Through the haze, he feels his pocket buzz- excusing himself, he pulls out his phone to see a text from Louis.

“Thinking about you…” it says, and Harry feels his heart leap- or his dick, it’s all a little confusing at this point.

“Oh yeah? What ABOut me!” Harry manages to type back, and takes his a long sip of his drink- it’s been a long time since he’s done any sort of sexting, and being drunk doesn’t seem to be helping much.

“Are you alone?” Louis texts back, and Harry is way too drunk to be doing this properly.

“LIAM! LIAM!” He yells, but Liam seems to have moved since Harry last spoke to him. Which feels like a long time ago, so that would kind of make sense. He spots Liam over by the bar, talking to someone he feels like he recognises, so Harry heads over there, hoping Liam can help with his drunk texting problem.

“Liam, listen you’ve got to read-” Harry stops, feeling his heart drop.

“Harry. Liam said you’d gone home.” Harry turns to Liam, making sure he is seeing the same thing Harry is. His upset face conveys that yeah, he probably is.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here.” Harry says, and Isaac smiles.

“What a warm welcome. Lovely to see you too. Did your number change?”

“Nope.” Harry says. “I just don’t have anything to say to you.” It’s a weak line, but he’s drunk and he really didn’t plan on seeing his dickhead ex-boyfriend in his current state.

“Well, it wasn’t really our words that made our relationship so great, was it, Harry?” Isaac rests his hand gently on Harry’s elbow and smiles winningly.

“I’m going. I’ll see you at home.” Harry says to Liam, and turns away. He can hear Liam begin to say “Isaac, what the fuck-“ but Harry focuses all his attention on just getting outside.

The cool air is bracing, and Harry runs a hand through his hair, wondering what the fuck to do now. He reaches for his phone, gnawing his lip and calls Louis.

“Harry!” Louis sounds a little out of breath. “Starting to get a little worried you weren’t into the whole “sexting” thing.”

“No, I’m _very_ into it, but like, I’m also _very_ into seeing you in person, so can I come over?” Harry says.

“Uh- yeah! Of course! You remember the address?” Harry hails the first cab he can find (which, outside a popular night club is about two steps away from him) and mutters the address to the driver.

Harry pushes every thought of Isaac out of his mind because all Isaac means is Harry feeling awful. He’s so busy concentrating on not thinking about Isaac that he’s outside Louis’ in what feels like no time. He pays the driver and almost stumbles out of the cab because he’s just a little bit drunker (or a lot) than he thought he was. Harry heads over to the doorman who waves him fondly on- Harry supposes he’s hard to forget.

The elevator ride feels long, his ears slightly ringing from the loud music but finally it dings open, revealing Louis’ door.

Louis opens the door almost as soon as Harry has finished knocking, saying “Sorry, I’m just excited to-” but Harry is pushing him up against the wall, kissing Louis long and deep.

“Hi.” Harry says, leaning back slightly, and Louis is stunned, pupils blown wide and mouth open.

“Hi yourself.” He says, reaching around to shut the door, and then he pulls Harry to him, reaching up to thread his hands through Harry’s hair.

Harry walks them to Louis’ bedroom, making quick work of Louis’ t-shirt and then pawing at the skin available to him, reaching down to grab Louis’ ass.

“Harry-” Louis sighs out, and Harry pushes Louis down onto the bed, climbing after him and pinning him down. “ _Want you_ ,” Harry whispers, “ _Want to make you feel good._ ” and Louis nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's not exactly a year since I've posted, but it was getting kind of close and that's ridiculous, so here I am! I had a couple of half-written bits that would've been this chapter, but nothing was quite giving me the inspiration I needed, so I scrapped it all and came up with this! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing? I was working on this as part of a little summer writing project I was doing, but now it's winter and I need something to warm my cold and bitter soul. This all came from a cute guy who works at a juice bar near me, but Harry and Louis and their fonding had a bit to do with it as well. Updates soon (probably).


End file.
